vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohinder
Mohinder was a character who appeared in the fourth episode of the third season of . He was an ancient vampire who had mentored Aya and was one of the few vampires who drank vampire blood. He defeated Marcel in a combat, but ultimately lost when he bit Marcel, who had werewolf venom in his system. Early History Mohinder was an ancient vampire who was part of Elijah's sireline and a member of The Strix. He mentored Aya, building her into a master fighter. Sometime in the past, Mohinder began plotting against the Strix, a betrayal that didn't go unnoticed by their leader, Tristan de Martel. Throughout The Original Series Season Three In A Walk on the Wild Side, Mohinder attended the initiation party in New Orleans for possible recruit, Marcel Gerard. He was part of the initiation rite, involving Marcel needing to find his stolen daylight ring. After being introduced to Marcel, Mohinder was given Marcel's ring by Aya, who had stolen it. When the time came for Marcel to choose who he believed had his ring, he deduced that it was Mohinder, who then revealed his ring. As the second part of his test, he had to defeat whoever had taken his ring. Mohinder confidently fought Marcel, being far older than him. Despite Marcel putting up a good fight, Mohinder defeated him. When Mohinder fed on Marcel, marking his victory, Marcel revealed that he had had werewolf venom in his blood, having been prepared since Aya told him about Mohinder's feeding on his foes. Marcel came to the conclusion that the Strix had wanted Mohinder dead since they had told him about Mohinder feeding on his enemies and had given him a sneak peek of his fighting style through Aya, preparing him for a battle with him. Marcel refused to kill Mohinder, so Tristan admitted that Mohinder had planned on betraying the Strix and ripped his heart out, killing him and welcoming Marcel to the Strix, having passed the test. Personality Mohinder is stoic and very disciplined, showing that he can go weeks without feeding and have no bouts of hunger. Mohinder had some sense of honor, respecting his opponents. Physical Appearance Mohinder had short, black hair and dark, brown eyes. As being part of the Strix, he dresses in an aristocratic manner, wearing a black dress suit and fancy shoes. Powers and Abilities Mohinder possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. But being over 1000 years of age affords him more power than most vampires, he is also an exceptionally skilled fighter and trained Aya in combat. Weaknesses Mohinder had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances Season Three *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (Death) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' (Mentioned) Name *'Mohinder' is an Indian male name, possibly a variant of Mahendra, which name is derived from Maha (Highest Position) and Indra Deva (the King of Gods) from Hindu mythology.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mohinderhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mahendra Trivia * He is the second vampire to be seen to live by drinking the blood of just vampires. **The first being Mikael. * With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Gallery Normal_TO304_0898AyaMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1256Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2274Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2378Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2523MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2541MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2601MarcelMohinder.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:The Strix Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased